yugioh: The Duels of the Shadows
by Wolfy Moto
Summary: well, i'm not good at story summaries but i'll try. this story is about yugi and his two brothers mokuba and seto...yes i said it. anyways, they have to go to the duels of the shadows where they will compeat in games and all of that fun stuff. until a str


YU-GI-OH: The Duel of the Shadows

chapter 1

Yugi, seto, and mokuba walked into the dueling stadium to see a boy on his knees in tears. Yugi ran up to him, kneeled down and asked him what was wrong. The boy glanced up at yugi with tears in his eyes and began talking in a tembling voice.

Boy: I lost my brother's favorite card.

Yugi: I'll get it back!

Yugi narrowed his eyes and talked in a confiedent tone as he cleanched his fists.

Boy: Thank you!

Yugi: Where's the person that took your brother's card?

Boy: There!

The boy pointed at the young man who was sitting at a table relaxing with his eyes closed and his feet on the table. Yugi walked over to the young man and pounded his hands on the table. The young man opened his eyes slightly and glanced over at yugi.

Yugi: Give that boy his card back!

Reaper: Why should I? I won that duel fairly and he wanted to duel me.

Yugi: I'll duel you then to get his card back!

Reaper: Boy, do you possibly think you can defeat me?

Yugi: I will defeat you!

Reaper: Let's see how much you talk when you lose like that pathetic boy!

Reaper sighed as he put his feet on the floor and slowly stood up.

Girl: Those two are about to duel.

The girl whispered to the boy next to her as she pointed at reaper and yugi who were shuffling their deck. The boy then shouted that they were about to duel so everyone in the arena sat in the stands to watch them. They both activated their duel disks and put their cards in the slot. Seto and mokuba who were still waiting at the exit sighed and folded their arms.

Seto: We don't have time for this yugi! Let the boy get his own card back!

Seto said as he pushed people out the way and then grabbed yugi's arm.

Yugi: I've agreed to duel him and that's what I'm gonna do!

Seto: Whatever! Your coming with us!

Seto dragged yugi from the dueling stage and out the door. Yugi broke from seto's grip and ran back toward the door of the dueling stadium only to be held back by seto.

Yugi: Why won't you let me duel?

Yugi shouted as he flopped around like a fish out of water. Seto talked calmly as he closed his eyes slightly and glanced at yugi with a boring look on his face.

Seto: We promised to go grocery shopping for ma.

Yugi: I wanna duel!

Mokuba: Well, that can wait big brother.

Seto: Just because his grandpa died and my mother decided to adopt him doesn't mean you have to call him your big brother!

Mokuba: Well, he is...my big brother...seto.

Seto: You call me big brother not him! Call him yugi even though he is older than you!

Mokuba: But you call me mokuba! Why can't I call you seto, I use too?

Seto: Shut-up mokuba!

Mokuba: But I...

Seto: Enough!

Mokuba flinched as seto yelled when he dropped yugi to the ground. Yugi sighed as he dusted himself off and stood up. Seto then began walking down the street toward the grocery store. Mokuba and yugi didn't notice because they were staring at each other, and when they realized that seto was halfway down the street they ran to catch up to him.

Chapter 2

Seto leaned on the brick wall near the grocery store door and sighed as he glanced over to see yugi and mokuba just making it there.

Seto: What took so long?

Mokuba: You walk too fast seto!

Seto glanced over at mokuba and narrowed his eyes.

Mokuba: I'm sorry big brother.

Mokuba said as he kneeled on one knee and bowed to him. A passing person then walked pass mokuba while staring at him with a strange look. Mokuba quickly untied his shoe and tied it again to make it look like that he was about to do that. The person then shrugged her shoulders and continued down the street. They then all walked into the grocery store.

Seto: Who's pushing the shopping cart?

Seto glanced over at mokuba and mokuba glanced over at yugi. Mokuba and yugi glanced over at each other and smiled lightly. They then glanced up at seto and smiled showing their teeth.

Seto: I'm not about to push this!

Yugi: Well mokuba and I can't push because we're too short.

Seto: You two will pay!

Seto then pushed the shopping cart over to the fruit aisle and took out a long grocery list.

Seto: What's first?

After staring at the list for a long time seto picked up a bag of apples and threw them roughly into the cart. Yugi and mokuba then sighed as they walked over to where he was. After an hour of shopping they were finally down to the last two things on the list. As they turned on the aisle where the last two items where seto saw a group of girls talking as they grabbed an arm full of things and threw on their cart. They then all turned at the same time and saw seto, mokuba, and yugi standing at the end of the aisle.

Girl: Seto, are you...grocery shopping?

Seto: No! My little slaves are.

Seto then motioned a hand toward yugi and mokuba. The girls then walked over to him and began talking.

Yugi: Hey, seto your the one that was rushing to get here!

Mokuba: Yeah because ma told you to come here in the first place.

Seto: Shut-up mokuba!

Mokuba: Let's pay for this stuff and get outta here!

Seto: I'll call you ladies.

The girls waved good-bye and went on their way. Seto then turned his head toward mokuba and stared at him as he spoke.

Seto: What did you say?

Mokuba: Let's pay for the stuff and get outta here!

Seto stared at the ceiling and dug in his pocket. He then glanced at down at yugi and mokuba with the look he always had when he forgot his money.

Yugi: You forgot your money...didn't you?

Seto: No matter...I'll pay for it.

Mokuba and Yugi: But how?

Seto then smiled lightly as he pulled out his blue-eyes white dragon card. Yugi and mokuba raised one eyebrow at him. Seto then grabbed the two items they were looking for and pushed the shopping cart up to the check-out counter. After the man finished scanning and bagging everything he glanced at seto and held out his hand.

Man: Cash or debt card?

Seto: Heh. I'll pay with this!

Seto smiled as he grabbed the scanner and slid the blue-eyes white dragon card through. The blue-eyes white dragon appeared in front of the man and bit his head clean off. Seto smiled as he, yugi, and mokuba walked from the store with their shopping cart. Yugi used his black hole to hold the groceries inside until they made it home.

Yugi: Black Hole open!

The black hole opened and the grocery fell on the floor.

Mokuba: What do you think mom will say when she finds out what we did?

Mokuba whispered as he queitly closed the door.

Seto: She's not gonna find out because you two better not tell her! If you do it'll cost you your life.

Yugi and Mokuba: We promise not to tell.

Seto smiled as he turned and walked into the living room followed by mokuba and yugi.

Chapter 3

Seto: Why are you following me? Go put up the groceries!

Yugi: But we can't reach the top cabinets?

Seto: You'd better find a way then.

Mokuba: We can use a stool!

Mokuba said excitingly as he grabbed the stool from the corner and dashed into the kitchen. Yugi sighed and slowly walked into the kitchen with his blue dueling jacket dragging behind him. As yugi entered the mokuba had half the grocery put neatly up.

Yugi: Looks like you have everything takin' care of, huh?

Mokuba glanced down at yugi and smiled as he put the cereal on top the refrigirator in an order. Yugi smiled back and turned toward the door only to see seto glaring at him over the couch.

Yugi: Your almost finished...right?

Mokuba: I'm done!

Mokuba said as he jumped down from the stool and pushed it into the storage closet.

Yugi: So we can go and watch t.v. now?

Mokuba: Yeah!

As yugi and mokuba ran into the living room and sat on the couch next to seto. Seto groaned lowly and began flipping through channels.

Mokuba: Keep it on one channel will ya!

Seto: Shut-up!

Yugi: Do you know when ma gets off work, seto?

Seto: Around 4 o'clock.

Yugi: I'm going to go play duelest kingdom.

Seto: Take mokuba with you!

Yugi leapt from the couch and ran upstairs to his room. Mokuba sighed as he fell on the couch pillow and closed his eyes slightly. Seto turned off the t.v., stood up and walked upstairs. Mokuba closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep only later on to be awaken by his mother, Naomi.

Naomi: Look!

Mokuba groaned lowly as he fully opened his eyes and could see naomi had three duel monster leashes in her hand in her arms. One, a blue-eyes white dragon. Two, a red-eyes black metal dragon and three, a berserk dragon.

Naomi: Which one do you want, mokuba?

Mokuba: The...the...um...red-eyes black metal dragon.

Mokuba grabbed the dragon's leash and ran upstairs to yugi's room.

Mokuba: Look what I got!

Yugi paused his videogame and turned his head toward mokuba. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the red-eyes black metal dragon staring at him. Mokuba rubbed the dragon's head while talking in an excited tone.

Mokuba: His name is Rush.

Yugi: Where did you find...rush?

Mokuba: Ma gave him to me.

Yugi: She bring anymore?

Mokuba: All she has left is a blue-eyes and berserk dragon.

Yugi: I want the berserk dragon.

Yugi then dashed from his room and down the stairs. Once down stairs he was greeted by his mother.

Naomi: Yugi, where's the recepit?

Yugi: I don't know.

Naomi: Don't play dumb!

Yugi: I'm not...I think I threw it away.

Yugi smiled as he scratched his head and then stared down at his feet. Naomi sighed as she opened his hand and put the leash of the berserk dragon in his hand.

Yugi: Why are you giving us dragons?

Naomi: To enter the Duels of the Shadows, why else?

Yugi: Duels of the Shadows!

Naomi: Yes. To sign up you have to go to the grounds where they will have the Duels of the Shadows. The first prize is money.

Yugi: So that's why you want us to enter?

Naomi: For that and to have fun.

Yugi: We'll do it!

Yugi then walked up the stairs with his dragon following him. He walked into his room and saw mokuba sleeping on the floor next to his dragon, rush. Yugi smiled as he took the leash from around his dragon's neck and climbed into bed. Yugi's dragon yawned and then curled up on the floor.The next day seto was the first to awaken, but he didn't get up from bed he just lyed there. Yugi then walked in with his dragon following him. Yugi named his dragon Fury because when he's mad he'll go on a rampage. Seto slowly sat up and wiped his eyes.

Yugi: Look at what I got!

Seto: That's nice.

Seto stood up and walked over to the mirror. Yugi sighed as and his dragon walked toward the door.

Seto: Yugi!

Yugi turned toward seto and put his hands in his pockets. Seto walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. Yugi and seto heard a loud sound like someone just got hit, they then heard mokuba cry out loudly.

Mokuba: Stop mother, please!

Yugi and Seto: Mokuba!

Yugi and seto dashed into yugi's room to see naomi standing over mokuba with her hand drew back ready to hit him. Naomi slapped mokuba again and then rose her hand in the air to hit him again, but seto grabbed her wrist and began yelling in an angry tone.

Seto: Mother, what the hell do you think your doing?

Naomi stood there and stared at mokuba with a cold look. Mokuba held his cheek while staring at the bed comforts with tears streaming down his face.

Seto: Come on mokuba and yugi!

Seto let go of his mother's wrist and grabbed mokuba's arm. Mokuba quickly jumped up and buried his face in seto's chest. Rush who was standing behind yugi roared loudly and then left from the room. Yugi followed out behind him along with mokuba and seto. After seto, mokuba, yugi, and their dragons left naomi fell to her knees and began to cry.

That night...

Seto, yugi, and mokuba took out their cards and activated them, which stored their dragons inside until they wanted to use them. Yugi yawned loudly while walking along. Seto glanced back at mokuba and yugi with a sleepy look and yawned.

Mokuba: I'm sleepy seto.

Seto: Yugi, do you know any close friends that live around here?

Yugi: Tristen and duke stay right around the corner.

Seto: Let's go then!

Mokuba: Aren't they the ones that took my money last time?

Seto: They did what!

Yugi: He didn't say anything important.

Yugi smiled as he covered mokuba's mouth while walking along


End file.
